First Times
by rubberglue
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Snippets of Arthur and Gwen's first times. Modern AU.
1. First Meeting

Gwen made a face at the lump on her bed. It was 3am in the morning and it looked like she was going to have to make do on the couch. Her hard, not-very-good-for-sleeping couch. This was the last time she was going to do Merlin a favour - except she told herself that the last time and look what happened.

The lump groaned and shifted.

Sighing, Gwen grabbed a blanket from her closet and made her way to the couch. It was a good thing tomorrow was Sunday and she had no reason to wake up early.

She was up by 9am the next day, aided by the least comfortable night she'd ever had. Her first thought was to call Merlin and demand he come by and sort out the problem but then she remembered that Freya was in town. As put out as she was by the unexpected guest, she still hadn't the heart to interrupt Merlin's time with Freya - their long-distance relationship was tenuous enough without her interference. Which meant she was left to deal with her unwanted guest on her own.

Torn between letting him continue sleeping and waking him up, she paced around her tiny apartment. She let her gaze wander around the apartment - it was small but for the first time in her life, she had a place of her own and she was immensely proud of it. Sure her landlord was incredibly fussy about every little thing - from how late she was allowed to have guests to how often she should clean her floor - but Gwen was willing to work around these rules to have her own apartment.

"Hello? Where on earth am I? Hello?"

So her unwelcomed guest was up. Her heart thumping heavily, Gwen popped her head into her bedroom.

Damn. He was topless.

"Umm, hi!" She kept her eyes focused on the ground. By now, her heart was beating madly. It wasn't like she was inexperienced or anything but how often did someone like her have the city's most eligible bachelor in her bed?

He flung his legs across the bed and made to get up. Although she had meant to keep her eyes firmly on the ground, she found herself staring at his chest as he yawned and stretched, watching his muscles move.

"Are you staring? Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a towel so I can take a bath. I am going to kill Merlin for leaving me here."

That snapped Gwen out of her stupor. For a brief moment, her hormones had over-ridden her common sense and she'd forgotten who he was. With Merlin's stories and the reports in the various gossip magazines, she had a good idea what kind of person Arthur Pendragon was - rude, arrogant and selfish, all thanks to the millions from his father's company. Whatever he wanted, he got.

"Hello? Are you deaf or something?"

Anger bubbled up in her but she reminded herself that he was Merlin's boss. She could tolerate his rudeness for a few minutes. Gritting her teeth, Gwen fetched a towel from her cupboard and tossed it to him.

"The bathroom is over there. Sorry it's a bit small," she added a little churlishly.

He merely grunted in reply and shuffled off to the bathroom.

It was about 20 minutes later that he finally emerged from her bedroom. Hopeful that they could end their brief acquaintance on a more positive note, Gwen had prepared a simple breakfast for the both of them. Perhaps after a shower, he would be more agreeable. She was still going to kill Merlin, after Freya left that is.

"Hey," he looked suspiciously at the table and then at her, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I'm Gwen, Merlin's friend. I am also your sister's personal assistant."

"Right, right. Gwen. That's not really your name is it?"

Slightly stunned that he even knew that, she only managed a choked "yes" before quickly pouring him a mug of coffee.

"So," he shifted in his seat, "how did I end up in your bed? Wait, did we …"

"What? No!"

"You don't have to sound so horrified," he smirked, "I'm not that awful in bed. In fact …"

He was putting images she didn't want in her head. "Merlin dropped you off. Apparently you'd gotten yourself sloshed and well, Merlin said you refused to go home."

"So why didn't Merlin just bring me back to his place?"

"Because Freya was there. I don't think you would have contributed to the romantic atmosphere. Not with your snoring." The moment the last line left her mouth, regret set in. Why did she have to say that?

"I do not snore!"

Apparently, her mouth was not listening to her brain. "You do! I thought a pig had entered the house - I think I'd better stop talking."

He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed at her runaway mouth. Dumping his half-finished coffee mug on the table, he stood up. "If you can gather up my things, I'll be on my way and you wouldn't have to bother with me or my snoring."

Annoyed at his constant demands, she refused to move and continued sipping her coffee. Clearly her refusal to move from her seat surprised him. He was probably used to having everyone jump when he snapped his fingers.

"Well?" He asked imperiously and she snapped.

"Do you think I am your servant? This is my home and you are a guest - an unwelcomed one I might add. I know you're probably used to having people wait on you hand and foot but that is no excuse to be so rude! I gave you my bed, I provided you with breakfast and do you say thank you? No. Instead you order me around. Would it kill you to say "please" or "thank you" once in a while?"

Oh god, he was really going to fire Merlin now. She really should have just kept her mouth shut, picked up his clothes, shoved him out of her door and just made sure she never had anything else to do with him again. But he was so unbelievably rude!

"Do you have anything else to add?" He had moved closer and was staring intently at her.

She gulped. "No. I think that's it." This was probably a good time to get his clothes so she made a move to leave the table.

"Wait. You're right. You allowed me into your house and I have behaved appallingly."

He had grabbed her arm and she felt a slight thrill go through her body. How ridiculous was it that she could simultaneously feel annoyance and attraction to him?

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh really?"

"Well, perhaps a little," she admitted reluctantly. He was being very nice about her outburst and it made her feel even more nervous. For some reason, he was staring at her, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. She gulped but she found herself unable to look away. Something seemed to hum in between them.

Finally, he turned away and walked into her bedroom. When he emerged with his things, she moved to open the door for him, mostly relieved that this situation was coming to an end.

At the door, he turned to face her. "Thank you for everything. I will make it up to you." Then, he smiled, a big sunny smile that turned her knees to liquid.

Her brain must have stopped working too because she opened her mouth and said, "Please don't fire Merlin."

That elicited a laugh from him. A quick wave of his hand and he was gone.

Hopefully she would never have to interact with him again.


	2. First Kiss

"He asked you for dinner?" Merlin quirked an eyebrow as a slight smile flickered across his face.

Avoiding his eyes, Gwen shrugged. "It's just to say thank you for the other night. You know the night in which you dumped a stranger in my house?"

"Yeah that night." At least Merlin had the grace to sound a little contrite. "I owe you one. Still, I don't think Arthur has ever thanked me for anything and I do a lot for him."

"I don't know why you continue to work for him - he sounds like an awful boss. He was an awful guest."

"And yet, you're thinking of going for dinner with him."

"Just for the free food," muttered Gwen.

She could hear the laughter in Merlin's voice. "Well, he has hidden depths. And if you can see past the arrogance, he really isn't that bad. What I am more interested in is are you going on that date with Arthur?"

She flushed. "It's not a date Merlin. It's just dinner. Maybe. I could do with an expensive dinner after the past few nights of barely edible takeout."

* * *

She had second thoughts an hour before Arthur was supposed to turn up. She had third thoughts half and hour later. And fourth thoughts fifteen minutes later. Despite knowing that it was just a simple dinner, she found herself trying and discarding various outfits and spending way too much time on her hair. In fact, she was still fussing with her hair when her door bell rang.

Telling herself that it would be cowardly to pretend she wasn't at home, she took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"Guinevere," Arthur drawled, leaning against the door frame, a bright smile on his face.

While many people had called her by her full name before, none had ever said it the way Arthur did. The way that sent tingles down her spine and made her heart pound. He offered her his arm and after a moment's hesitation, she took it and he escorted her to his limousine.

The food was delightful. That wasn't surprising at all considering how much it cost to eat there. What was surprising was how comfortable she felt with Arthur. Sure,the hushed whispers and badly concealed stares of the other guests at the restaurant kept her conscious of who she was with and occasionally he would drop a comment that reminded her of how far apart their worlds were but apparently when he made an effort, Arthur was a very charming companion. No wonder he was so popular with the opposite sex.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Would I? How could I leave this restaurant without trying their award-winning chocolate cake? The Food Genius called it exquisite, the perfect interplay between flavours - " She trailed away as Arthur chuckled, bit her lip and frowned slightly.

His hand reached across the table to touch her hand and Gwen bit down harder on her lip, ignoring the shiver than ran through her. A smile on his face, his voice low and husky, he said, "Don't look so worried. Dessert is fine. It's just that I've not seen anyone so excited over dessert as you."

"That's because you hang out with the wrong crowd."

"I'm starting to realise that." Arthur's smile widened into a grin before directing his attention to the dessert menu.

Still buzzing from the lovely dinner and company, Gwen agreed easily to a walk before heading for home. Conversation flowed easily between her and Arthur. They chatted about Merlin, Morgana amongst other things. Sometime during the walk, he draped his jacket over her shoulders, then slipped his arm around her. Gwen leaned into him, wondering why it was she fit so well against him.

"You like Merlin," she teased as they stopped, waiting for a light to change. "If I were your girlfriend, I would be nervous how often you talk about him."

His only response was a laugh and a warning not to tell Merlin.

At her door, Arthur lingered outside after she entered her apartment.

"So."

"So," she replied, her voice slightly hoarse although she wasn't quite sure why. How did one end a non-date?

"I had a great time. Learnt a lot of things," he smiled.

"Good luck with your board meeting tomorrow and I hope your father listens to you."

He didn't reply. Instead he stared quietly at her. Her heart started racing again when she realised he had taken a step closer to her. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, his lips landed on hers, warm and tender. Instinctively, she closed her eyes.

Time stopped for her as she savoured the feel and taste of him. She, Gwen Thompson, no one of note, was kissing Arthur Pendragon, heir to the biggest conglomerate in the city. This was probably never going to happen again so she figured she might as well enjoy it. With a sigh, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Like all good things, it ended eventually when he pulled away gently. Opening her eyes, she saw her confusion and nervousness mirrored in his face.

"I should go." He turned and walked away but before he turned the corner, he paused and turned back. "Guinevere."

She peered out into the hallway.

"I don't think … what happened just now …"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand," she said quietly, not quite sure what she was saying. But he simply nodded, and didn't challenge her. With a sinking heart, she closed the door softly, blinking back the sudden tears that sprung in her eyes.


	3. First Admissions

Merlin was late for work again. Arthur growled as he tossed the file he was working onto the table. He wondered what the excuse was this time. Merlin was a pain and if Arthur was sensible, he would have fired him long ago.

But Merlin made him laugh. And was amazingly good at his work, Arthur had to admit grudgingly. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair then focused his attention back on the document in front of him. At least, he tried to but his mind kept drifting to Guinevere. He'd dropped by Morgana's office a few times the past week, much to Morgana's amusement, with hopes of seeing Guinevere. And he did, and their interactions had been pleasant but superficial. It wasn't enough but at the same time, he wasn't sure what to do. She was unlike the women he usually dated and after what happened at her apartment, Arthur felt less confident of what to do next.

Merlin's entrance into the office two hours later, unsurprisingly, was a noisy one – full of apologies and a kicked waste basket.

Already in a bad mood, Arthur snapped at Merlin. "You're lucky there wasn't a major board meeting today. Your inability to be punctual is becoming a problem. Two hours today?"

"Sorry," Merlin panted as he attempted unsuccessfully to straighten out his clothes, "but it was Gwen."

"Gwen?" Anxiety shot through him and his heart stopped momentarily when he heard Gwen's name.

"Yeah," muttered Merlin, rubbing his face, "she was involved in a car accident this morning. I went with her to the hospital."

"Is she badly hurt?" Full-blown panic was coursing through him now, tempered a little when Merlin shook his head. "Which hospital is she in?" He grabbed his coat.

Merlin's brow furrowed, "where are you going?"

"To see Gwen," he bit out.

"You barely know her - "

Desperate to get to the hospital, Arthur practically yelled at Merlin. "Merlin. Which hospital?"

"Albion Mercy. Hey Arthur - "

Arthur dashed from his office, missing whatever it was Merlin was trying to tell him. All he could think of was getting to the hospital as quickly as possible. As he hurtled down the highway, his mind was filled with images of Guinevere badly injured covered with blood. Panic and fear rose in him as he pressed down on his accelerator. He needed to get to the hospital quickly. He needed to see that Gwen was alright.

The journey to the hospital probably only took twenty minutes but to Arthur it felt like hours. He rushed through the glass doors, quickly spoke to the nurses, name dropped a little and was finally led to Gwen's bed.

As he approached her bed, he realised that he had brought nothing for her in his haste. In desperation, he grabbed a flower from one of the vases lining the hallway. With the half-wilted flower in his hand, he walked slowly towards her bed. He was so busy working out what he was going to say to Gwen that it wasn't until he had almost reached her bed that he realised she had company. He let the flower fall to the floor.

"Arthur!" Lancelot, an old friend from university, exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

His stomach felt sick when he noticed their entwined hands. At least Gwen didn't seem badly injured. Lancelot was right. What was he doing here? He certainly didn't belong here. Like Merlin said, he and Gwen were barely acquaintances.

From the bed, Gwen stared at him, her lush lips parted, a mixture of surprise and uncertainty written across her face. At that moment, he felt incredibly stupid. Obviously there was something going on between Lancelot and Gwen, made all the more obvious when Lancelot gently swept her hair from her face. His fingers curled into his palm and he sucked in a breath.

As if to compound his mistake, he blurted, "Morgana demanded I check on you. You know how difficult it is to say no to her."

"Oh." Gwen was looking at him with something approaching hurt in her eyes and he cringed inside. Lancelot stared at them in confusion.

"I didn't know you knew Gwen, Arthur. It's been a while." He pulled his hand from Gwen's and stood. Arthur was in no mood to reconnect with Lancelot.

"I only know her through Merlin and Morgana. I have a meeting so I'll be going now." He cursed inwardly when Gwen frowned at his words.

"Tell Morgana I appreciate her concern," Gwen called out, "I should be discharged tomorrow."

Afraid of what he might say, he simply nodded and walked away. Now he would have to face Merlin back in the office.

"You were in quite the hurry to get to the hospital and you're back already?"

Perhaps if he didn't answer Merlin, he would give up on the questions. After all these years, he should have known better.

"I've never seen you move so fast unless you're running away from Morgana. Then again, they do say that love makes you do strange things."

"What on earth are you talking about?" he snapped. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his feelings with Merlin.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen? It is so obvious. A blind man can see that. Is it really so hard to admit you like her? Just say it!"

Frustration overwhelmed him. "I can't. How can I admit that I think about her all the time? ... or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because nothing can happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that … hurts too much."

"Who's to say nothing can happen?"

Images of Lancelot's hand in Gwen's, of Lancelot stroking her forehead, of Lancelot kissing Gwen rose unbidden in his mind. "Shut up Merlin. Surely I pay you to work and not analyse my feelings," he grumbled as he sat down behind his desk.

Smirking, Merlin turned to leave the office. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Not even Gwen."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"So, Lancelot is back? For good?" Merlin watched Gwen carefully, almost making her squirm in her seat. It was Wednesday and the two of them were on their usual lunch date at a cafe near Pendragon Towers.

She shrugged and stared at her salad. "He's left already. There was an opportunity in Mercia he couldn't give up. Maybe he'll find whatever he is searching for this time."

"I'm sorry," Merlin covered her hand with his, "Maybe you should consider travelling with him. I know how difficult long-distance relationships can be, you know, with Freya and all."

"It's different. Lance never asked me to move for one. And, well, I don't know if I am ready to leave my life for him."

"Do you love him?"

"What is this? Therapy?" An awkward laugh escaped her throat. "Anyway, you know how it is … I'm not sure anymore. We've hardly spent any time together over the last year."

Merlin nodded sagely before tucking into his sandwich. But there was a look in his eyes and Gwen knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Well? You're hiding something."

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what a decent man Arthur is." She quirked an eyebrow at him. Why was he bringing Arthur up now? "You know he spends his Saturday mornings coaching the kids football at the Sunshine Orphanage. Plus he's very generous …"

"What are you doing Merlin?"

"Just thinking that maybe Arthur could be an option. You like him don't you? I heard that the two of you have been bumping into each other fairly often recently."

"Has Morgana been talking?" It was true that for some reason, Arthur had been hanging around Morgana's office a lot more than usual, especially after her hospital stay, and had persuaded her to have lunch with him a few times. Initially, it was awkward but after a while, they fell into a pattern - a pattern they told no one about. She wasn't sure why there was an unspoken agreement to keep their association quiet. Still, aside from enjoying each other's company, there was nothing between them. At least, that was what she told herself.

"Mmm. I have eyes and ears Gwen. Plus he's always all smiley and happy every Monday after lunch. It couldn't be because of his lunch with you could it?"

Suddenly her salad became very interesting.

"Come on Gwen. You know you like him. I know he likes you. Why are the two of you playing games?"

She looked at him silently. Merlin merely smiled back at her, his eyes challenging her to be honest.

"Ok fine. I like him. Are you happy now?"

"More than Lancelot?"

"Merlin!"


	4. First Confessions

It was inevitable she supposed that their weekly lunches would eventually lead to dinners. They dined at expensive restaurants and in unknown little cafes. He started to introduce her to the edges of his world - gallery openings, box seats at football matches and the occasional surprise photograph. The gossip magazines speculated on who she was - the mysterious girl who had captured Arthur Pendragon's heart.

It was not a position she was very comfortable in. Yet, she found herself unable to stay away from him and she liked to think that he felt the same way. He never said the words but then again, neither did she.

Being a Pendragon meant that Arthur spent a lot of time attending events. That also meant that she spent a lot of time going for events too. This time it was a charity ball for the Children's Cancer Society and although it wasn't her first event on his arm, she still felt the same fission of uncertainty as she entered the ballroom. She was just there for him. She could never belong to this world of rich people and expensive jewellery and pretentious conversations. And she was deeply thankful that Arthur never asked her to change - he never insisted she buy designer dresses or go for makeovers.

"Arthur has left you all alone?" Vivian, a staple at these events, siddled up to Gwen's table.

"Hmm yes. He had to go speak to some people."

"It must be boring for you," Vivian slid into the seat next to her and Gwen braced herself for a long, tedious conversation. "You've worn this dress before haven't you?" She flashed a smile at Gwen, as if trying to soften her remark.

"Yes. I think it was at the dinner two weeks ago. I'm amazed you remember," Gwen gave a tight smile of her own.

"I would think that as Arthur's escort, you would at least attempt to dress up a bit. Recycling dresses is not going to do any good to his image and image is oh so important in our circles."

"I am a bit more than what I wear." Gwen tried to keep her tone civil. It was no secret that she and Vivian did not get along but the last thing she wanted was to make a scene here. Turning her head, she searched out Arthur.

"Really? So what is it you do really? From what I've heard, you're a secretary with Fay Publishing?"

"Yes."

"That's what? Filing? Data-entry? Anyone can do that. Arthur needs a wife who can mingle with his fellow men, say the right things, wear the right clothes, keep up his image. I don't mean to be harsh but I really don't think you fit that role."

Clenching her fists under the table, Gwen took a deep breath. Vivian's father was an old friend of the Pendragons and it would do no good to upset her. She doubted Vivian would think twice before complaining about her to everyone.

"Whether I fit that role or not really isn't up to you to decide."

"Well, since you persist in being so foolish, I'll just be honest with you. Arthur is dating you because it's something different. You're something new but he'll soon get tired of your and yearn for his usual - girls who know how to dress, how to act and don't cower when photographs are being taken. He's Arthur Pendragon - he needs someone who can navigate his world, not someone who is barely treading water in it. Plus, it doesn't even look …"

It was like Vivian had invaded her brain and pulled out all her misgivings about their relationship. Before she could formulate a response, a warm hand wrapped around her arm and tugged her to her feet.

"Let's go Gwen. There's no point in wasting time talking to petty people," muttered Arthur as he stared daggers at Vivian.

Determined to get the last word, Gwen nodded to Vivian and said, "Thank you for your lovely company. Perhaps I will see you again."

The journey home was tense. In the limousine, Arthur seemed deep in thought and avoided any contact with her. It unnerved her. Perhaps something Vivian said struck a chord in Arthur. Perhaps this would be their last date together. That thought hurt a lot more than she expected.

They were outside her door again, a strange look on Arthur's face. Her heart fell.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah that would be nice." He still was not looking at her, more interested it seemed in the flooring.

The moment the door closed behind them, Arthur tore off his jacket and grabbed her and pulled her into deep, desperate kiss. Moving beyond her initial shock, she returned the kiss with as much love and passion she could. If this was going to be her last moments with Arthur, she was going to get as much out of it as she could.

His hands slid lower, settling on her waist and pressing her closer to him so she could feel him pressing against her thigh. Her hands tangled in his hair. Someone's heart was pounding but they were pressed so tightly together she couldn't tell whose. As lovely as it was, kissing soon became too little. She wanted more. So much more.

The buttons on his shirt were annoying. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to unfasten them except they wouldn't cooperate. His lips dropped to her neck and she could feel him chuckle against her skin as he moved her hands from his shirt. Deftly, he removed his tie and shirt.

"Your turn," he murmured and he reached round her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall and pool around her feet. Lifting his mouth from her, he leaned back and his eyes roamed her body. She shuddered under his gaze, feeling her nipples tighten and a wetness develop between her legs. She couldn't remember ever wanting anyone as much as she wanted him at the moment.

She moved towards him but he held her back, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this," his voice was taut and she could feel his arms tremble, "Tell me to stop and I will."

There was only one answer. "Don't stop."

He released a breath and immediately dragged her back for a thorough kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth, tangling with her tongue. Sliding her hand down along his torso, she cupped him gently, relishing the feel of his throbbing hardness. Experimentally, she gave it a light squeeze, smiling against his lips as he groaned.

"The bedroom," he commanded as he attempted to move without separating them. It was almost impossible and the two of them giggled between kisses as they stumbled towards her bedroom. Along the way, Gwen was pleased that she was able to unzip his pants and like her dress, it dropped to the ground around her feet.

"I cannot walk like this!" he grumbled good-naturedly as he stopped to step out of his pants. Then, to her surprise, he swung her into his arms. "This is much easier."

Placing her gently on the bed, Arthur hovered over her, again tracing her body with his eyes. Tracing a finger along her face, he smiled gently at her. The intensity in his gaze made her shiver and she found herself unable to do anything beside stare back at him. It seemed like ages before he finally lowered himself next to her.

"Hello," she whispered to him, her brain unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Hi beautiful," he murmured in reply before slanting his lips over hers. Whatever self-control either of them had disappeared. His hand dipped lower, tearing off her underwear and cupping her warmth before he inserted one finger. She gasped as she felt him penetrate her and thrust her hips towards him, demanding more. Reciprocating, she tugged his length out and wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking him.

"If you keep doing that, this is going to end very soon." His other hand worked on her bra, unfastening it, allowing him access to her. Her eyes fluttered close and Gwen stopped stroking him while she lay back and indulged in all the feelings Arthur was drawing out of her. Her stomach tensed as she felt him move lower and she screamed and shuddered with pleasure. It didn't take long before her back arched off the bed as she bit her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to wake her landlord.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Arthur had a smug grin plastered on his face but she was too strung up to care. "Do you have protection?" Blindly, she reached over to her drawer and passed him a condom which she assumed he put on. It was taking too long.

"I need you. Now. Please." Desperate to feel him in her, she pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him, adjusting herself before sinking down on him. The feel of him in her was overwhelming, stretching her.

"You're so beautiful," he rasped out as he moved under her, he lifted a hand and threaded it through her hair, "I think I am in love with you."

She thrust against him. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she moved faster. He groaned.

"Touch me," she begged and he did. This orgasm ripped through her, better than the one she had earlier and she collapsed, satisfied, against his chest.

As her heartbeat slowed and she regained her senses, she remembered his words from earlier.

"I love you too," she pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Guinevere. About what Vivian said, she is completely and utterly wrong."

"Mmm," she was tired and she really didn't want to dissect their relationship now. His voice seemed to drift further and further away and she closed her eyes. The last she remembered was Arthur brushing his lips across her forehead.


	5. First Fight

After weeks of hard work, Gwen had finally finished planning her first major event and she was incredibly proud of herself. It was nowhere near the lavishness of one of Arthur's event but there was really no need. Fay Publishing was launching an exciting new author and this small party was meant to get some good publicity for the author.

Once the party started, she found herself relaxing. Most of the work was done and she could just let the party run. Morgana was the perfect hostess and from her corner of the room, Gwen enjoyed the sight of the guests enjoying themselves. Arthur had promised to drop by and so she kept one eye on the door, waiting to catch sight of him. She really wanted to share this success with him, show him what she'd been working on.

Time slowly ticked past and by 10pm, as the party was winding down, Gwen resigned herself to the fact that Arthur was not coming by. Disappointment swamped her and she realised just how much she had wanted him with her. After all, she often rearranged her time to fit his schedule. Why couldn't he do it for her?

Arthur eventually turned up just as she was cleaning up after the party. By then, her annoyance had festered and she really didn't want to see him anymore.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it for the party. Work and all," he muttered as he bent down to kiss her. Deftly, she avoided his kiss and walked away.

"Gwen," he called after her, a thread of irritation in his voice, "I am sorry. You know how important my work is."

"And mine isn't?"

He dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm not saying that, but it was the Cenred account and I just couldn't leave the office on time today."

"I rearrange my schedule for you all the time," she said coldly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I know you do and I appreciate it but it isn't the same."

His answer made her snap. For a long time, she had forgotten how selfish Arthur could be. But she remembered now and the anger swirling in her only bubbled over.

Tears stung her eyes and she glared up at him, willing her tears not to fall. "Not the same? You think that just because I earn less than you and I don't have any fancy titles, my job doesn't matter as much? Do you think that about the rest of my life as well? That my life isn't as important as yours? I don't have a fancy house, a luxury car …"

"Gwen …" She could see the surprise on Arthur's face. Surprise quickly followed by guilt.

"No, you keep quiet and listen. I make sacrifices for you. I don't like going to all those fancy events but I do it because I love you. I don't like having meals with your father but I do it anyway and when I ask that you come and support me at this event, you stand me up and then turn around and tell me that it's not important? Well, now that I know how unimportant I am in the grand scheme of things, I won't bother you anymore with my petty life."

She grabbed her bags and marched away. It was over - her little fairy tale romance with Arthur was over. Tears blurring her vision, she stood at the curb trying fruitlessly to get a cab home.

"Gwen," Arthur's car pulled up next to her, "get in. It's late. It's cold. At the very least, let me take you home. You don't have to talk to me."

She ignored him.

"Look, you've always been practical. I can get you home quickly. I promise, it's just a lift."

Swiping at her tears, she took a deep breath and grudgingly entered the car.

It was a long, silent ride home. When he let her leave the car without a word, her heart shattered.

That night, she cried herself to sleep, angry at Arthur and angry with herself for still wanting him. She woke to knocks on the door and for a brief moment, she hoped it was Arthur.

It was Merlin.

She burst into tears again.

"Come here. Arthur's an idiot isn't he? Right now, he's on my bed, blubbering about how you hate him. You don't hate him do you? Because if you do, you should tell me. I need to prepare myself for months, years maybe, of his constant moping. Maybe if I pay you, you'll continue to see him? When he's seeing you, he's a much better person you know. Definitely easier to work with."

Merlin's rambling nonsense and his comforting hug calmed Gwen down.

"He adores you, you know. It's just that Cenred has been making life difficult for him right now and with Uther's demands, Arthur's been under a lot of pressure recently."

"I know. He mentioned it before. I just really wanted him to be there for me and then he had to say those things about my job …"

"As I said, Arthur's an idiot. But I'm pretty sure you'll make him less dumb."

"How can I be with someone who thinks my work is useless?"

"He doesn't really think that. You love him," said Merlin quietly, holding her hands. "And he loves you."

"Does he? Because if he loved me, he wouldn't have acted like this tonight." Pulling her hands from Merlin, she swiped uselessly at the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

From somewhere, Merlin took out a piece of tissue and passed it to her. "What will you do now?"

Just as Merlin said those words, Gwen's phone rang. Arthur's name flashed on her screen and fumbling, she turned off her phone.

"Tell Arthur – tell him I don't want to see him or talk to him." The words hurt as she said them, but remembering Arthur's words hurt more.

Merlin stilled. "Forever? Surely …"

Her throat tight with tears, Gwen shook her head. "Please Merlin."

It was the wee hours of the morning when Merlin finally left her apartment. Gwen clutched a pillow to her chest, wishing her heart didn't feel like someone had stomped all over it. Her anger with Arthur had faded into a dull ache and she started to wonder if Vivian hadn't been right after all, all those months ago. Vivian would have accepted Arthur's absence with equanimity, been more understanding of it.

He still was an ass though, thought Gwen as her eyes closed and her heart thudded slowly. An ass she loved.

* * *

Thank you for the comments. They always warm my heart. :)


	6. First Apology

The next morning, Gwen turned on her phone and saw five messages from Arthur, from a simple apology to begging her to contact him. With one swipe of her finger, she deleted them all. Then she jabbed at the undo button, restoring them onto her phone.

Maybe she would call him during lunch.

In the end, Arthur called first and the only reason she even knew was because she could hear Morgana yelling at him through the phone. Cautiously, she peeked into Morgana's office. The moment Morgana noticed her, she said a curt good bye and slammed the phone down.

"What can I do for you?"

"Was that Arthur?" Her fingers curled so tightly around the edge of the door that her knuckles turned white.

Morgana waved a hand at her. "You mean my step-brother who doesn't deserve you? Now, I know a perfectly attractive man who is single and not an ass."

"Was that Arthur?" Gwen repeated, ignoring Morgana's attempts at match-making.

With an exaggerated sigh, Morgana replied. "Yes, I told him to stop calling. This is a business." She narrowed her eyes. "Unless of course, you want him to call."

"Maybe."

"Go on then. Take the rest of the day off. God knows he doesn't deserve you but if you want him -" Morgana stood, moved to the window and peered down. "I think he's lurking around outside the building."

Gwen bit her bottom lip.

"Oh go on, Gwen. I know how you feel about him." Morgana smiled encouragingly at her. "Go. But make him grovel first."

When Gwen exited the lift, she saw Arthur pacing the pavement just outside the glass doors of the building. Her heart immediately started to race. At the same time, she remembered his dismissive attitude from last night.

Arthur paced, his phone at his ear. The way he gestured and the frown on his face told Gwen that he wasn't having the best morning. She wondered how much it was because of her.

She pushed open the heavy glass door and called his name.

He turned sharply. "Gwen." The sheer joy that filled his eyes lightened her own heart. As much of an ass he was, she could never doubt how he felt about her. She stood slightly apart, allowing him to end his phone call. Then he started rummaging in the paper bag that he carried.

Lifting out a small, rather sad looking bunch of flowers, he thrust them at her. "These, are for you."

Bemused, Gwen took them.

"Sorry. They are not much, I know. Apparently, flowers were in great demand this morning. And I was in a bit of a hurry."

She buried her nose in the flowers. "I don't know what they are for."

Arthur walked up to her, so close she could see his eyelashes. "They are to say I'm sorry. And I am. I'm sorry Gwen. I was selfish and uncaring yesterday."

"You were," Gwen agreed but her anger was already melting, aided by the way Arthur was staring at her. "I was really hurt."

"I know. And I know you probably have no reason to believe me, but despite my actions, I love you." Tentatively, he touched her hand.

Gwen sucked in a breath, and slipped her fingers between his. "I believe you. But I need you to put me first sometimes."

A slight smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Merlin and Morgana will tell you that I'm not very good at that."

"I've noticed."

"I'll do better." He squeezed her hand. "Please, let me show you I can be better."

"Only if you bring me for a nice dinner tonight."

When Arthur hesitated, Gwen's heart sank. Just as she was about to rescind her words, he finally spoke. "Definitely."

"Did you have something else on?"

He shrugged. "Just a meeting."

"For the Cenred account?"

"Yeah."

Lifting herself on tiptoes, Gwen kissed his cheek. "I'll take a raincheck."

"How about lunch?" Arthur grinned at her. "I'm free now."

Slipping her arm through his, Gwen nodded. "You're not completely forgiven yet."

His mouth at her ear, sending shivers through her, Arthur whispered hotly. "I promise you, I'll do anything you want to make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

They walked away from the office building arm in arm, Gwen leaning in his.

"Gwen," Arthur stopped suddently. "I am sorry."

"I know


	7. First Proposal

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur eyed Merlin suspiciously. He wasn't quite convinced that this plan was going to work. Gwen wasn't exactly the kind who loved lavish expression of emotions - something he learnt when he attempted to throw a dinner party to celebrate her birthday. He wasn't very sure that Gwen would enjoy being proposed to in public.

"Don't be silly. How else would you show her how much you love her? Plus you have the money. Might as well use it. So what will happen is that you and Gwen will attend the football match. Then at half time, your proposal will be flashed on the screen and then you can get on one knee, show her that ring you spent months looking for and she'll say yes and the whole stadium will scream in happiness. Got it?"

"I'm still not sure about this. Gwen doesn't like all this attention."

"She'll love it. All girls love this sort of things. In fact when I propose to Morgana …"

"Stop it. I do not want to hear about your relationship with Morgana. Oh god, does this mean you're planning to become my brother-in-law?"

As it turned out, Gwen had food poisoning and they ended up staying at home that night. No ostentatious proposals for them.

"I am so sorry about this," murmured Gwen, "I know you were looking forward to the game."

"It's ok. How are you feeling?" He rubbed her stomach as she lay sprawled on his lap. Her face was pale and she had just finished yet another bout of vomitting.

"Not so great. But I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here."

"Come on. Turn on the TV. I'm sure the game is being shown on TV."

For the next few minutes, they watched the game in silence. With Gwen snuggled against him, Arthur felt at home and incredibly happy. He wanted this to last forever.

Then the half time whistle went and Arthur suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to tell Merlin to call off the proposal on the screen. He had to turn the TV off.

"Where's the remote control?"

"Why?" Gwen shifted and sat up, her face still pale.

"And now we have a special message from a very special sponsor!"

Why couldn't he find the control? Maybe Gwen was sitting on it. He tried to reach under her.

"Arthur?"

"Are you sitting on the remote control dear?"

"Arthur?"

"What?" He looked up at the TV screen and plastered across it was his proposal: Will you marry me Guinevere? "Ah, crap." The camera panned to two empty seats.

"It looks like the lovebirds are missing!"

"What is this?" There was uncertainty in Gwen's voice and he hoped that that didn't mean she was going to say no.

Getting on one knee, Arthur dug into his pocket for the ring, presenting it to a Gwen who looked like she was about to cry. He wasn't sure if it was the result of the proposal or her food poisoning.

"It wasn't really supposed to happen like this. The thing is Guinevere Thompson - I love you. I love everything about you - your sense of humour, your stubbornness, your determination to do the right thing. I am a better person with you. I am a happier person with you. And so, I want to spend the rest my life with you and I am really hoping you want to as well. I'm not as good a person as you are. I can be selfish, rude and as you often tell me, arrogant but I promise that I will always, always love you, support you and …"

"You also talk too much. Of course I will marry you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Then, Gwen covered her mouth and dashed to the bathroom. He followed her to the bathroom, unable to stop himself from grinning foolishly. This may not have been the perfect proposal but he thought the result was perfect.


	8. First Childbirth

Usually, Arthur could throw money at his problems and often, they would go away. Unfortunately, he suspected Gwen would not appreciate him hiring someone else to stand next to her during her giving birth. So here he was, his hand gripped tightly by Gwen, trying desperately not to look at everything that was happening between her legs, because apparently, he didn't deal well with blood or Gwen in pain.

Merlin, though, seemed to be completely at ease, a video camera in his hand. "Smile Arthur! You look like you're in as much pain as Gwen."

It was a good thing Gwen was clinging to his hand because if not, Arthur would have gone over and smacked Merlin. Why did he even say yes to Merlin recording this moment? The way things were going, he never wanted to relive this moment.

She squeezed his hand, her nails digging into his palm. "I don't want this baby anymore!" she moaned, "Just leave him in me forever!"

"Isn't there something you can give her for the pain?" The sweat pouring down her face alarmed him. God, he felt so useless.

"She'll be fine Sir."

"She doesn't look fine!"

"Wave to the camera Arthur! Here is the baby's daddy - doesn't he look even more ill than his wife? It's a good thing he's not the one giving birth!"

"Push honey!" The rotund nurse urged Gwen.

"I am!" He nails dug into him again and he started to feel a little faint. Gwen looked like she was in such pain yet aside from whispering comforting words to her and holding her hand, he was completely useless.

"Once more dear!" How did the nurse sound so calm? Couldn't she see how much Gwen was suffering? He kept his sight focused on Gwen's face, clutching her hand.

"She's ok right?"

"Sir, she's fine."

"Because if she isn't you must tell me ok? Why is she in so much pain? Are you sure she should be in so much pain?"

"Sir, please, just hold onto her." Oh god. This was worse than negotiating a contract with Odin. Worse than listening to Morgana complain about their father. Worse than watching monster truck racing with Merlin.

Suddenly, there was a flutter of activity. And miraculously one of the nurses was lifting up a baby - at least he thought it was a baby since it seemed to be covered with blood and slime. He turned to Gwen and saw that she was sobbing and he started to panic again.

"Sweetheart, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Whoo hoo! And here is Merlin Junior! Aren't you a darling?"

"Our son," she heaved between sobs. At that moment, another nurse (the same one?) passed a little bundle to Gwen. He peered over and buried in the cloth was the tiniest baby he'd every seen. A smile spread through him. They had a son.

Through her tears, Gwen beamed at him.

He never wanted to go through this again.

"Come on Pendragons! Smile for the camera!"

He was too tired to throw anything at Merlin. "Shut up."

* * *

AN: Fluff! I hope you enjoyed them. I definitely enjoyed reading your comments. Thank you. :)


End file.
